El Es Todo Lo Que Necesitas
by TheYoko
Summary: Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora XenaFox. Escrito por un pedido para el Tiger and Bunny anon meme – Kotetsu está enamorado de Barnaby. Pero Barnaby no corresponde a sus sentimientos. Kotetsu simplemente no se da por vencido, ¿pero adónde pueden ir desde allí?.
1. Capítulo 01

"**Él es Todo lo que Necesitas".**

(Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora **XenaFox**).

¡Hola, soy TheYoko! ¡La escritora y traductora de fics que es muy territorial con sus asuntos y cosas! Pienso que la competencia está bien siempre y cuando no se metan en lo que estoy trabajando. Eso ya es orinar territorio ajeno y no se hace...

¡Bueno! No sé si las que leen en inglés conocen este fic. Yo lo encontré hace casi un año atrás y lloré desde el primer capítulo en adelante... Horrible, horrible. ¡Y lo peor es que aunque ya me sé partes de memoria, lo vuelvo a releer y sigo llorando!. Inclusive en estos días, cuando traducía el primer capi, dentro del pecho el corazón se me estrujaba de tristeza y me corría una sensación de desazón y deja vú que me dejaba completamente deprimida... Es que a mí me pasó algo tremendamente parecido a Kotetsu en este fic, hace catorce años... Justamente en Enero (no recuerdo la fecha exacta; debería revisar viejas cartas que no tengo a mano), se cumplieron catorce años del rechazo más doloroso que viví nunca en materia de amor.

La p**ta madre que habrá sido doloroso si todavía después de esa tonelada de años no lo puedo olvidar...

Supongo que jamás se me irá de la cabeza el hecho porque me marcó a fuego, porque lo que parecía el más puro, dulce y tangible amor resultó ser sólo la amistad de alguien que estaba tan solo como yo, y que al conocerme encontró todo el solaz y la paz que buscaba en otros y no encontraba. Y yo, que en esa época tenía la cabeza llena de sueños cursis y romanticismos idealizados, todo escondido bajo una capa de sarcasmo nato y actitudes de demonio de tasmania, creía que los abrazos, las llamadas, las salidas, los regalos y los mimos eran porque él había conseguido vencer mis barreras y mi cero atractivo físico, y me amaba.

Y sí, me _quería_ y _adoraba_ con locura...

_Pero no era amor..._

Cuando, llevada por señales erróneas me le declaré, se me quedó mirando un rato con cara de desconcierto, y me dijo algo como: _"Pero si como amigos estamos bien..."_ Ahí me quebré y comencé a llorar como una idiota. No podía entender cómo alguien tan bueno no podía amarme cuando yo lo amaba intensamente y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él. No parecía justo. Si me hubieran disparado en ese momento, no me hubiera dolido ni la mitad de lo que me dolió su rechazo. Después me dijo: _"¿Sabés lo que necesitás? Un abrazo."_ Y me abrazó con fuerza, y yo seguía llorando a mares. Esa noche, me dormí llorando y escuchando hasta el cansancio el tema de Alejandro Sanz _"¿Lo ves?."_

Continuamos estando juntos como amigos... con derecho a roce, por decirlo así. Estuve tres años con terrible depresión, hasta que poquito a poquito salí de la m***da en la que me había metido. Pude superarlo. Y después conocí a la mujer que se metió en mi corazón por completo hace casi once años, _a la cual amo y respeto_, y con la cual maduré, lloro, río, peleo, disfruto, hablo, leo, escribo y traduzco fics, miro series y colecciono cosas. Ella tiene mi corazón en sus manos ahora. Desgraciadamente el mismo tiene una cicatriz enorme que no se va a ir NUNCA (y esa cicatriz es por ese muchacho que ingenuamente pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto al enviar esas señales de amor-que-no-era-amor. Y lo peor es que nunca pude culparlo, porque no se daba cuenta el muy inocente de lo que estaba haciendo...).

Cuando descubrí la serie T&B lo primero que me llamó la atención fue la actitud de Kotetsu para con Barnaby... _"¡Demonios!"_, pensé. _"¡Actúa igual que XXXXX!"_ Y no me extraña que ElConejo se haya enamorado del Tigre por eso. Ya se han dado cuenta que Kotetsu es muy inocente y despistado, y no tiene maldad, y seguramente está muy enamorado de Barnaby (y puede que no se haya dado cuenta... o sí. Nishida, por qué no te metés la ambigüedad de la serie donde no te da el sol y la &$*¥#!)

Bueno... No quería fastidiar tanto con esta historia propia mía, pero no puedo evitar asociar el fic con ello.

¡Agradezco de antemano algún review, y cualquier cosa de la que quieran hablar!

¡Gracias por leer mis estúpidas introducciones!.

Nos vemos en el capi dos.

**Datos de la Escritora Original:**

**XenaFox** es una escritora muy prolífica, y la mayor parte de su trabajo se concentra en el sitio de fanfics **AO3. **Algunos de sus fic son: "To Light the Shadows on your Face", "Beauty and the Brat", and "A Long Awaited Walk Down the Aisle". Su personaje favorito es Kotetsu.

**DISCLAIMER… OTRO:**

"_**Él es Todo lo que Necesitas" © XenaFox**_

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO LAS IDEAS VOLCADAS EN EL MISMO. PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN Y CIERTOS COMENTARIOS SÍ FUERON HECHOS ÍNTEGRAMENTE POR MÍ: _"TheYoko"._

_Tiger & Bunny no me pertenecen, si no que se pertenecen el uno al otro, porque están hechos el uno para el otro y se acabó la discusión. Okay, bueno, ellos y el resto de los Héroes, los malos, la ciudad de Sternbild y el perro John son de Sunrise. Y del que planeó que Kotetsu y Barnaby sanen sus heridas estando juntos para siempre: Masafumi Nishida._

_El fic original en inglés fue publicado por primera vez el 20 de Julio del 2012, consta de siete capítulos y lo pueden encontrar en mi sección de fics favoritos en FFNET . También fue publicado, pero en forma completa, en AO3 el 3 de Enero de 2013._

_**[Fecha de inicio de traducción de este primer capítulo: 9 de Febrero de 2014. Hora: 17:18. Fecha de término de traducción de este primer capítulo: 16 de Febrero de 2014. Hora: 20:34]**_

**Capítulo 1**

Decir que Kotetsu podría haber planeado mejor la noche era poco.

Tampoco tenía intenciones de que tomara el giro que tomó. Había ido a cenar con Barnaby, su compañero y mejor amigo. Cenaron en la Torre de la Justicia e intentaron lo más posible ignorar el hecho de que estaban siendo observados. Trabajaban juntos en la Segunda Liga, pero continuaban siendo increíblemente populares. Todo el mundo los amaba. Aunque en realidad, todo el mundo amaba a Barnaby.

Incluyendo a Kotetsu.

Deseaba poder culpar al alcohol – vino o cerveza. Pero desafortunadamente, sólo tenía agua para beber desde que estaba intentando, con mucho esfuerzo, reducir su consumo de alcohol. Deseó poder decir que estaba enfermo, dormido o cualquier otro número de cosas.

Pero no había ninguna excusa. La conversación giró hacia las vidas de sus compañeros héroes, y eventualmente a sus relaciones. Cuando Barnaby comenzó con su usual pequeña broma sobre que Kotetsu debería encontrar a alguien agradable y dejar de ser un viejo solitario, lo dijo. Que había encontrado a alguien que siempre lo mantenía acompañado y lo hacía feliz.

No estaba seguro qué esperaba cuando le confesó a Barnaby que tenía sentimientos por él. Una muy pequeña parte suya creía que eran lo suficientemente íntimos como para que Barnaby los correspondiera. Una parte más grande creía que el muchacho se levantaría y se alejaría de su vida. El resto no tenía idea de qué pensar.

Al principio Barnaby sólo dijo "Oh," y fue horriblemente vergonzoso.

Ambos pasaron el tiempo estudiando su propia comida. "No espero nada. Sólo pensé que debía decírtelo," le había dicho Kotetsu.

Barnaby asintió e intentaron retomar alguna clase de conversación, pero no estaba funcionando. Kotetsu balbuceó tonterías sobre lo duro que estaba su filete y Barnaby se mantuvo observando por la ventana y haciendo preguntas sobre los edificios como había hecho una vez antes. Cuando Kotetsu sólo suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, Barnaby dejó en claro que no sentía lo mismo por él y que no estaba seguro sobre qué pensar.

La cena acabó más temprano de lo que le habría gustado a Kotetsu, y muy pronto ya estaba en su apartamento, echado en su cama y mirando el techo. "Bien, Tomoe, ¿qué hago?" preguntó, sabiendo muy bien que no obtendría una respuesta. Si los espíritus existían, el de ella habría ido al Cielo en vez de tener que vagar en la tierra.

Sólo podía pensar que había arruinado una maravillosa amistad. La más íntima que tenía. Culpó a sus sentimientos, pero sabía que realmente no había modo que pudiera detenerlos. Por un par de horas pensó en llamar a Barnaby. Pero no lo hizo. El chico merecía su espacio luego que Kotetsu arruinara su cena.

Y Kotetsu necesitaba hablar con alguien urgentemente.

"No sabía con quién más hablar."

"¿Por qué yo? La irritada voz de Muramasa salió del teléfono y Kotetsu se encogió un poco.

"No lo sé. Hablé contigo cuando mis poderes estaban desapareciendo y, bueno, es sólo que no sé con quién más me sentiría cómodo hablando." Era verdad. Muramasa fue el único capaz de sonsacarle alguna verdad tantos meses atrás. Recordarlo hacía que Kotetsu se sintiera mejor al hablar con él.

Muramasa suspiró. "Está bien. Sin embargo, Kotetsu, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Me acabas de decir que estás interesado en otro hombre. No sólo es bastante sorprendente, si no que no tengo ningún consejo sobre romance gay para darte."

Kotetsu se retrajo. Sabía que su hermano no estaría cómodo con tal tópico. Aunque en realidad no parecía incómodo exactamente – era sólo que no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Pero ni siquiera Kotetsu lo sabía. "Está bien. Es sólo que, bueno, ¿qué si tu mejor amigo te dice que quiere estar contigo?" Kotetsu se ruborizó salvajemente, incluso aunque Muramasa no podía verlo. Su ansiedad se había disparado tanto que había estado casi a punto de vomitar antes de llamar a su hermano.

"En verdad no quiero hablar de esto."

"¿Por favor?" Rogó Kotetsu. "De verdad me ayudaría a saber qué es lo que está pasando por su mente. Y sí, antes de que lo digas, sé que la mente de Barnaby es algo diferente que la de la mayoría."

"Supongo que eso tiene sentido," gruñó Muramasa y guardó silencio. Kotetsu adivinaba qué estaba pensando, y después de un minuto, su hermano volvió a hablar. "Bueno, no dejaría de ser amigo suyo. Y probablemente esté un poco más cauteloso a pesar de todo, y extremadamente consciente de las indirectas que yo pueda estar soltando."

"¿Pensarías en darle una oportunidad?"

"Kotetsu..."

"Lo siento." Kotetsu tragó saliva. Había esperado que su hermano le dijera lo que quería oír. Era bastante estúpido.

"No estoy interesado en hombres. Es por eso que mi mejor amigo sería SÓLO mi mejor amigo y nada más."

"Bien, ni siquiera sé si quiero tener sexo con él o qué, ¿lo ves?" Había descubierto que su atracción se basaba más en el concepto de la personalidad, aunque Barnaby ciertamente era atractivo.

"Está bien, Kotetsu, basta. No me importa si tienes interés por los hombres, ¿pero qué tal si no hacemos mención al sexo?"

"Lo siento. Sólo estoy tratando de comprender todo esto."

"Lo sé." Muramasa volvió a guardar silencio momentáneamente otra vez. "Ya tengo que irme a trabajar. Kotetsu, estoy seguro que él no querrá dejar de hablarte ni de salir contigo. Sólo no fuerces nada y estoy seguro que seguirá cerca tuyo."

"Claro," contestó Kotetsu, pastosa su voz mientras su mente comenzaba a dispersarse un poco. No estaba seguro de cómo actuar cerca de Barnaby, qué estaría forzando. Y si Barnaby de verdad ya no quería tener nada con él Kotetsu no sabía si podría manejarlo. Pero lo peor de todo era pensar en la respuesta de su hermano, que él no le daría ninguna oportunidad.

Apenas oyó a Muramasa decir adiós y estaba aturdido cuando colgó. Intentó quitarse la sensación con un café para conseguir comenzar el día. Debía ir a trabajar y eso lo aterraba. No había manera que pudiera esconder su tristeza si llegaba allí y Barnaby no quería nada con él.

Mientras entraba a la oficina que ambos compartían su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente. Podía ver a Barnaby sentado en su computadora, dando un click tras otro a cosas que probablemente eran importantes, como el papeleo que Kotetsu había relegado a cambio de intentar encestar pequeñas bolas de papel en un vaso al otro lado del escritorio...

No podría culpar a Barnaby si, además de la incomodidad de la noche anterior, además estaba enojado con él por su pereza.

"Hola, Bunny," dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla y encendía la computadora.

"Buenos días," fue la respuesta. Barnaby no se oía enojado ni nada diferente de lo normal. Aún así, Kotetsu no dijo nada más. No podía encontrar el valor para preguntarle a Barnaby cómo estaba yendo su mañana, cómo había estado su noche, si estaba enojado, si lo odiaba.

Así que el silencio se apoderó de la oficina por al menos dos horas antes que alguno hablara otra vez. "¿Kotetsu, estás bien?" Preguntó finalmente Barnaby, girando su silla con sus manos sobre su regazo.

Kotetsu se sobresaltó y fingió estar muy interesado en el reporte en el que estaba trabajando. "Estoy bien, estoy bien."

"No, no lo estás. Nunca eres así de callado. Ahora mismo deberías estar hablando y hallando toda clase de excusas para levantarte e irte."

"..." Kotetsu sacó a relucir uno de sus gestos favoritos, el de bajar su sombrero para intentar esconder sus ojos. "Me iré si es lo que quieres."

"Eso no es lo que estoy intentando decir – mira, no estoy enojado por lo de anoche."

"Ah."

"Es sólo que no sé qué decir. No quería que te afectara, pero veo que realmente no hay manera de evitarlo."

Tenía razón con ello. No importaba qué tan bien pudiera Barnaby tratarlo, de todas maneras continuaría siendo rechazado. "Sí, pero ahora debes sentirte extraño," murmuró.

"Un poco. No sé cómo lidiar con estas cosas. No me interesan las citas."

Eso dolía, lo destrozaba aún si Barnaby no se refería exclusivamente a él. "Ya veo."

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Kotetsu," dijo Barnaby muy dulcemente. "Sería muy cruel de mi parte dejar de ser tu amigo después de todo lo que vivimos. Hacer eso me lastimaría también a mí. Eres parte de mi vida, sólo que no de ese modo."

Kotetsu asintió pero permaneció con la vista clavada en el teclado. "Está bien."

Barnaby suspiró. "Bueno, creo que no puedo esperar que te sientas mejor ya mismo. No sé qué se siente ser rechazado." Probablemente no quería referirse a Kotetsu, pero eso sólo hundía otra daga en su corazón. "Todo lo que puedo decirte que no me disgustas y que no te abandonaré porque sientas esto por mí."

Barnaby estaba manejando el asunto bastante bien, y Kotetsu quería darle algún crédito. Pero era imposible concentrarse cuando sentía que su corazón estaba encogiéndose en su pecho. Había pensado que tal vez el rechazo quizás le haría ver que sus sentimientos no eran de la clase romántica, como una señal. Pero en vez de eso únicamente le hizo comprender cuánto quería a Barnaby.

Eventualmente el muchacho dejó de hablar cuando notó que no estaba consiguiendo nada, y entonces un denso ambiente se asentó en la oficina. Kotetsu era responsable por eso. Decidió ponerse a trabajar y realmente hizo progresos, dado que estaba trabajando para intentar apartar los pensamientos que tenía arremolinándose en su cabeza.

Al mediodía Barnaby volvió a hablar. "Voy a almorzar. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

Kotetsu apreció el gesto. Barnaby tenía todo el derecho a ignorarlo por completo e irse. Pero negó con la cabeza. "No, gracias. Lo siento, Bunny, es sólo que no creo que sería una buena idea."

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo?" preguntó Barnaby casi inmediatamente.

"Hum, claro. Sabes qué me gusta, escoge cualquier cosa." No tenía apetito, pero quizás si viera la comida al menos sentiría algo de hambre. Tampoco necesitaba estar tan deprimido como para rechazar cada oferta que Barnaby intentara para aliviar su dolor, incluso si fuera por una hora.

Barnaby pareció aliviado una vez que asintió y se fue. Kotetsu estaba feliz por ello y se recostó en su silla. Su hermano le había dicho que no presionara las cosas. ¿Pero qué si intentaba algún empujoncito aquí y allí? Quizás, tan sólo quizás, podría al menos conseguir que su amigo considerara tener una cita con él.

Y si era discreto al respecto entonces no estaría ahuyentando a Barnaby, ¿verdad?. Necesitaba alguna esperanza a la que aferrarse, y esa era.

No sabía exactamente qué haría, pero mantuvo en mente que Barnaby había dicho que no le interesaba salir con nadie. Eso significaba que era algo general, no exactamente sólo contra él. Kotetsu había sido responsable de muchos de los cambios en la actitud de Barnaby y de su vida misma.

Tal vez podría convencerlo de cambiar de idea una vez más...


	2. Capítulo 02

Cómo lograr persuadir a Barnaby para que lo aceptara – _ese _era el desafío.

Kotetsu sabía lo que le gustaba a Barnaby. Le gustaba... la ópera, y los daiquiris de frutilla en la noche, le gustaba el color rosa un poco más que el rojo, y le gustaba Kotetsu, de alguna forma al menos. En realidad había una lista mucho más extensa, pero Kotetsu pensaba que nada de eso lo ayudaría con mucha eficacia. Podía darle a Barnaby cd's de ópera, tragos, y chucherías rosadas pero todo ello sería increíblemente obvio y no lo suficientemente importante.

Lo que realmente necesitaba era un modo de lograr que Barnaby notara cuánto se preocupaba Kotetsu por él y cómo siempre haría lo mejor para hacerlo feliz, aún al costo de su propia felicidad. Sólo que quizás no admita la última parte.

¿Pero qué debería hacer?.

El día había transcurrido con suficiente normalidad, pero Kotetsu percibía que había cierta tensión en su relación. Y lo peor, era el saber que todo era su culpa. Barnaby deseaba que las cosas se desarrollaran normalmente, y él actuaba normalmente, pero Kotetsu se encontraba francamente incapaz de hacer lo mismo. Estaba disperso, con la vista clavada en la pared mientras su mente viraba entre lo que podía hacer para enamorar a Barnaby y cuán triste se sentía por ser rechazado.

En verdad ya no le agradaba más permanecer solo. Extrañaba tanto a Tomoe, y continuaba muy lejos de Kaede, de su madre, y de su hermano. Barnaby lo entendía y estaba allí para él. Por un momento consideró que quizás pedía demasiado, más de lo que merecía, pero eso lo hizo sentir peor, así que desechó el pensamiento.

Esa noche contempló la idea de llamar a su hermano una vez más y pedirle su opinión. Pero como Muramasa había dicho, no tenía ningún consejo para un romance gay. Kotetsu no quería molestarlo, de todos modos. En vez de eso se acomodó en su sofá y abrió su laptop. Luego de cerca de un minuto de quedarse mirándola, decidió intentar una búsqueda sobre cómo atraer a alguien.

Tenía que comenzar por algún lado...

Fue recibido por una lista de sitios y comenzó a investigar.

Primero buscó consejo: 'Muestra tu buen lado, mantente casual... no permitas que tus esperanzas crezcan, aprende a rendirte.'

Eso era menos que brillante. Todo eso ya lo sabía e intentó ignorar la última parte. Únicamente necesitaba ideas. Muchas de las cosas que encontraba también eran tan corrientes y poco útiles como el del primer sitio, pero logró hallar algo más. Solamente debía ponerlas en acción.

Lo primero era hacer algo útil por Barnaby. Algo que él no esperaría y que lo ayudaría a tener un mejor día.

Tenía la perfecta idea, así que llegó muy temprano al trabajo al día siguiente. Kotetsu siempre era la razón por la que estaban atascados en papeleo y otras cosas como esa. Así que reunió todos los reportes que debían llenar y se puso a trabajar en ellos. Cuando se acercaba la hora en que debían arribar a la oficina, fue por un vaso de café recién hecho, de modo que estuviera allí aguardando a Barnaby sin esperar demasiado tiempo como para que se enfriara.

Entonces volvió a su escritorio y se puso a trabajar, aunque estaba prestando más atención a la puerta y aguardando la reacción de Barnaby. Varias veces estuvo a punto de arruinar sus reportes gracias a su distracción. Pero luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, al fin, Barnaby entró a la oficina. Saludó a Kotetsu, fue hasta su escritorio, y se sentó.

Poco después, Kotetsu fue recompensado cuando su compañero habló.

"¡Guau, has adelantado mucho trabajo! ¿El café es para mí?" preguntó Barnaby con una ligera desconfianza.

"Sí. Me sentía mal por toda mi pereza, y pensé que quizás podría traerte algo para beber." Comentó Kotetsu casualmente. Se aseguró de continuar actuando casual, justo como decía la página. ¡Casual, casual!.

"Bueno, gracias," dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa y se sentó frente a la computadora.

"De nada," contestó Kotetsu y se concentró en su trabajo nuevamente, el intercambio de palabras dejándolo de muy buen ánimo.

Pasó el resto del día en la oficina. Pero, como siempre, tuvieron una llamada. No eran tan frecuentes como cuando trabajaban con los otros héroes, así funcionaban las cosas en la Segunda Liga, pero aún así debían salir bastante a menudo.

Desafortunadamente, tuvo menos éxito con la misión que la que había tenido en la oficina. Kotetsu estaba extremadamente distraído todo el tiempo, pensando en Barnaby e intentando impresionarlo, por una vez, al intentar pensar antes de llevar a cabo sus acciones.

Pero las cosas salieron terriblemente mal cuando hizo un estúpido movimiento que llevó a su enemigo a toparse con Barnaby. El hombre con el que luchaban utilizaba para defenderse algo cuya forma recordaba definitivamente a la enorme cola de un escorpión. Kotetsu no sabía si era un NEXT o si alguien había conseguido cruzar exitosamente un humano con un insecto, pero ello no tuvo importancia cuando vio al aguijón penetrar limpiamente el costado del suit de Barnaby, una evocación del momento de cuando el H-01 cortara su pierna tantos meses atrás.

Barnaby dio un grito de sorpresa y cayó.

Kotetsu parpadeó antes de cargar contra el hombre con todo su poder. Decidió que su error no era una total pérdida. Terminó con la suficiente rabia como para atrapar al malhechor, aplastándolo contra el suelo y sosteniéndolo allí hasta que los policías aparecieron y lo esposaron con todo éxito – y aseguraron la cola, por supuesto.

Entonces fue tiempo de preocuparse por Barnaby, sentado en el suelo sin su casco, y Kotetsu estuvo instantáneamente arrodillado a su lado. "¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento tanto, Bunny!"

Barnaby hizo una mueca y observó en su costado, a través del agujero en su suit, una horriblemente roja e hinchada picadura. "Estoy bien, probablemente. Se ve peor de lo que duele."

Sus palabras no tranquilizaron a Kotetsu, quien estaba intensamente furioso consigo mismo a la par que intentaba contenerse de abrazar a Barnaby. La picadura parecía insignificante comparada con otras heridas, pero igual se sentía tan mal como si hubiera sido el responsable de que Barnaby hubiera perdido una pierna. "Pero, pero Bunny..." Oyó el sonido de pasos y echó una mirada sobre su hombro para ver a los paramédicos.

"Ellos ayudarán a hacerse cargo de esto, ¿está bien?" Dijo Barnaby, en un claro esfuerzo por mantener su voz modulada, pero Kotetsu podía adivinar que el chico estaba algo intranquilo.

"Pero yo debería cuidar de ti." Las palabras escaparon antes de que Kotetsu pudiera detenerlas, y mantuvo sus ojos en la picadura.

"Kotetsu..." Suspiró Barnaby. "Por favor permite que los paramédicos hagan su trabajo."

"Pero Bunny, yo..." No fue capaz de decir mucho más, mientras se le pedía que se quitara para que pudieran tratar a Barnaby. Kotetsu permaneció mirando más que miserablemente antes de volverse. ¿Quizás podría remediar el mal haciendo algo similar a lo que había hecho esa mañana? No, él era la razón por la que Barnaby había sido herido y debía compensar eso.

Cuando Barnaby ya había sido atendido, buscó a Kotetsu.

Kotetsu había permanecido en el sidecar, aún en su suit mientras intentaba en vano dormir bajo el calor. Era completamente ridículo, quedarse dormido incluso antes de abandonar el escenario. Se sentía estúpido y depresivo ya por entonces y únicamente quería escapar.

"Kotetsu," dijo Barnaby mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Kotetsu. "Deja de deprimirte."

"No estoy deprimido."

"Sí lo estás." Barnaby permaneció allí. "Sí, lo arruinaste todo, pero no importa. Suele suceder."

Dolía más que se lo confirmara. "Eso no me hace sentir mejor, Bunny. Se suponía que debía cuidarte al ser tu compañero, pero fallé."

"Sí, como mi compañero de trabajo y amigo, puedo ver cómo te sientes," dijo Barnaby firmemente, y Kotetsu tuvo la sensación que Barnaby quería dejar en claro que estaba poniendo alguna clase de límites. Era un sentimiento incómodo. "Pero no ayudará que sólo te vayas y te quedes sentado aquí sintiéndote molesto por ello."

"Bueno, tampoco ayuda estar allí dando vueltas y observar que estén tratándote por algo que yo hice."

Permanecieron en un incómodo silencio, donde Barnaby continuó observando a Kotetsu. No era una buena sensación. Kotetsu recordaba cuando no se soportaban, e incluso cuando tenían sus peleas sobre la confianza, pero la sensación que tenía en el sidecar en ese momento era diferente a cualquiera de ellas. Se sentía más distante, como si supiera que Barnaby se alejaría a pesar de sus promesas de que continuaría siendo su amigo.

"Esto no va a funcionar," dijo Kotetsu finalmente. "Lo arruiné todo, Bunny. Debí mantener la boca cerrada."

"No arruinaste nada con eso, viejo. Pero necesitas calmarte, y tener en claro ya mismo que no soy tuyo para que cuides de mí." El tono de Barnaby era gentil mientras finalmente se sentaba en su motocicleta. "No soy de _nadie._ Esto no tiene por qué ser tan difícil."

"¿Cómo puede ser todo menos difícil? No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, y entonces logré que te hirieran. Y no puedo tener la boca cerrada." Siempre había tenido el segundo problema.

"Kotetsu, vamos. Deja de hablar así."

"¡Pero sabes que es verdad!" Insistió Kotetsu. La culpa había tomado lo mejor de él. Cuando Barnaby no contestó, confirmó sus miedos. "¿Qué es lo que haremos, Bunny? No puedo-no puedo dejar de pensar en ti."

"Eso nunca fue un problema antes."

"Pero ahora que lo sabes, ahora que salió a la luz, es difícil no pensar en ello," puntualizó Kotetsu. Con Barnaby estando consciente de sus sentimientos, no tenía que esconderlos. Sólo tenía que superarlos.

"Ya veo."

"¿Qué haremos? Dime cualquier cosa que yo pueda hacer para que las cosas mejoren, Bunny, y te prometo que lo haré."

"Deberíamos trabajar separados por un tiempo."

Kotetsu no esperaba eso y su mandíbula cayó. "¿Eh?"

"Es todo lo que podemos hacer. Continuaré viéndote en un plano social, pero si vas a ser un obstáculo en el las llamadas ya no puedo trabajar contigo. Es inseguro."

Devastado, Kotetsu no pudo hallar una respuesta.

"¿Kotetsu? Es sólo por el trabajo. Es lo mejor, ahora mismo. Será peor si algo así sucede otra vez."

Tenía razón, pero eso los separaría, significando que tendría muchas menos oportunidades de conseguir el interés de Barnaby. "Yo, pero tú..." Otro pensamiento lo asaltó, uno que lo hizo sentir aún más bajo. "Probablemente te envíen de nuevo al grupo principal." Sus hombros se desplomaron. Si Barnaby ya no iba a estar luchando a su lado, no había razón para que el muchacho estuviera en la Segunda Liga.

"Supongo que sí." Barnaby se oyó inseguro en ese momento. Pero duró sólo un segundo. "Debes entenderlo, entonces."

"Lo entiendo. Pero no me gusta."

"No esperaba que sí," dijo Barnaby con dureza. "A menudo no nos gusta lo que es mejor para nosotros. Por ahora, es mejor que nos vayamos."

"Ajá."

"Habrá que llenar papeleo adicional a causa de la herida."

"Supongo."

Barnaby finalmente dejó de hablar a pesar de que era claro que estaba molesto por ello. No era la mejor forma de terminar una conversación, y Kotetsu supo que eso simplemente los dejaba a ambos sintiéndose deprimidos.

A pesar de todo, no dijo una palabra.

Trabajar solo en la Segunda Liga apestaba, realmente. Barnaby fue trasladado al día siguiente, y Kotetsu estaba asustado de preguntar qué razón había dado en su solicitud de reingreso. De igual modo no importaba, porque Lloyds había insinuado muchísimas veces que quería a Barnaby en el grupo principal.

Ello dejaba a Kotetsu mucho tiempo solo. Continuaban compartiendo la misma oficina, pero Barnaby raramente estaba en el mismo sitio con él. Estaría en una llamada, en una entrevista, o en algún evento promocional. Y dado que temporalmente ya no eran un equipo, nadie tenía la necesidad de decirle a Kotetsu cuándo Barnaby iba a concurrir a alguna clase de evento social.

Que estaba triste era decir poco.

Intentó encontrar consejos en la grandiosa red de internet, pero ya había perdido su energía desde el primer esfuerzo. No podía hacer nada bueno por Barnaby si no estaba allí. Y estaba siempre tan ocupado que no se veían tanto fuera del trabajo, a pesar que había dicho que lo harían.

Kotetsu definitivamente sentía que con toda efectividad había perdido a su mejor amigo. Y la situación no le suscitaba ganas de hablarle a nadie, realmente. Antonio intentó llamarlo una par de veces, incluso Ben. La única vez que Kotetsu contestó, tres días luego del cambio, fue cuando su hermano lo llamó.

"He estado viendo muchísimo a Barnaby en la TV, pero no a ti," dijo su hermano cuando Kotetsu atendió.

"Ah, sí." Kotetsu se quedó mudo como sabía que haría.

"Má y Kaede lo han estado notando también. ¿Qué hiciste?"

La acusadora pregunta hizo que el silencio de Kotetsu fuese muy breve. "¿HACER? ¡No hice nada! ¡Tuvimos un accidente durante una llamada y él decidió que era lo mejor si trabajábamos separados por un tiempo!"

"Bueno, algo debió haber sucedido," bufó su hermano. "¿Por qué Barnaby decidiría algo así?"

"Yo estaba distraído y él fue atacado por alguien, ¿está bien?", dijo Kotetsu rápidamente, esperando que su hermano fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender a qué se refería con estar distraído. "Eso es todo. Sólo será por un pequeño tiempo."

"En verdad no es tan malo como pensé que sería," murmuró Muramasa y Kotetsu se sintió un poco ofendido.

"Grandioso," dijo Kotetsu secamente. "¿Llamaste sólo por eso?"

"Bueno, estaba preocupado por ti," admitió Muramasa. "No has tenido una cita en un muy largo tiempo, y ahora que tienes estos sentimientos por tu compañero, supongo que sólo estoy curioso sobre cómo estás sobrellevando todo con las demás cosas que te están sucediendo."

"Cosas." Kotetsu sabía a lo que se refería. Sus poderes habían permanecido por un minuto durante un tiempo, pero los segundos se habían estado perdiendo lentamente. Actualmente llegaban a los 48 segundos. Intentaba ignorar el hecho lo mejor que podía, lo cual era mucho más fácil cuando estaba enfocado en Barnaby. Barnaby era el único que ayudaba.

Muramasa continuó. "No quiero que estés de mal ánimo, eres mi pequeño hermano después de todo y no quiero que hagas nada estúpido." Las palabras se oyeron muy lentas, muy cuidadosas.

"¿Estúpido? ¿Estúpido como _qué_?" preguntó Kotetsu, su irritación creciendo.

"¡No lo sé, Kotetsu, sólo – estúpido! ¡No piensas cuando estás alterado!" la voz de Muramasa se elevó.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No sé qué hacer!" le gruñó Kotetsu en respuesta. "¿Qué demonios harías? ¿O puedes siquiera darme una respuesta?"

"¡Kotetsu! Kotetsu, cálmate," dijo Muramasa, elevada aún su voz antes de que se detuviera y tomara perceptibles y profundas inspiraciones. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú y Barnaby hablaron?"

Kotetsu hizo memoria; la última vez que hablaron fue sobre Barnaby adquiriendo un nuevo diario. Seguía intentando con todas sus fuerzas recobrar sus memorias y cuando algo surgía en su mente, intentaría ponerlo por escrito tan pronto como fuera posible. Era un lento proceso en general, y algunas veces provocaba que Barnaby tuviera pesadillas y ataques de pánico. Kotetsu no deseaba nada más que abrazarlo cuando eso sucedía, y decirle que todo estaba bien. "A la hora del almuerzo, hoy."

"Bien. Así que no han pasado días. Escucha, lo llamas luego que acabemos de hablar y le pides de salir."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"No puedes hacer que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad si no lo intentas. Pienso que estarás más triste si dejas que todo esto pase así nada más."

"Sí..."

"Llámalo, ¿está bien? Ve si le interesa tener un almuerzo extenso mañana o algo."

"Yo – está bien," cedió Kotetsu. No quería parecer lastimero y desesperado, incluso si _estaba _desesperado, pero eso no sonaba tan mal.

"Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿está bien?"

"Lo haré. Gracias," contestó nerviosamente Kotetsu.

Creyó poder oír una pequeña risa al otro lado de la línea. "No hay problema, hermanito."

Barnaby aceptó salir a comer con él, y Kotetsu llamó a eso una pequeña victoria. Su voz había temblado cuando llamó a su compañero, y estuvo seguro que fue notable antes que fuera capaz de sonar más normal. Estaba nervioso, y se enredó en sus palabras por completo, pero le dijo a Barnaby que extrañaba salir con él – lo cual era completamente cierto, estúpido enamoramiento o no.

Así que al día siguiente, Kotetsu se encontró entusiasmadamente sentado en una mesa de picnic en el parque cercano que solían recorrer algunas veces. El día estaba cálido, pero no en exceso y estaba agradecido por eso. Ya había seleccionado un par de emparedados y ensaladas junto con un café para sí mismo, y un smoothie, horrible pero de apariencia saludable, como los que Barnaby tomaba una vez a la semana.

"Ya tuve uno de estos ayer, pero está bien."

Kotetsu levantó la mirada para ver a Barnaby echarle una ojeada al smoothie. "Oh. Lo siento."

"Está bien." El muchacho se sentó frente a Kotetsu, alcanzando la bebida, de todas maneras. "Supongo que podré soportar desviarme de la rutina una vez cada tanto."

"Oh." Kotetsu repentinamente se encontró sin nada que decir.

Afortunadamente, Barnaby sorteó eso. "Tuve otra memoria súbita anoche."

Eso atrajo la atención de Kotetsu. "¿En serio?"

Barnaby asintió. "No era algo demasiado importante, pero recordé una clase que tomé durante mi primer año en la academia, de salud y nutrición. No sé por qué volvió a mí, y actualmente tampoco sé por qué Maverick la habría borrado."

"Pero lo importante es que recordaste _algo_," señaló Kotetsu.

"Bueno, sí. Eso creo. Descubriré lo que significa a su tiempo." Barnaby no parecía completamente complacido por la idea, sin embargo, y le dio un sorbo a su smoothie.

"Lo harás," le aseguró Kotetsu. "Y sabes que te ayudaré si puedo." Siempre ofrecía su ayuda, aún incluso antes de que sus fuertes sentimientos se hicieran conocidos.

Barnaby asintió mientras desenvolvía su emparedado. "Lo sé."

"Aparte de eso, ¿todo está bien?" preguntó Kotetsu, y estaba genuinamente sorprendido de cuán fácil era hablar con Barnaby. Creía que sería muchísimo más dificultoso, pero el lazo entre ellos estaba mejor de lo que había pensado. Se sintió un poco enojado consigo mismo por eso.

"Sí. Las cosas han estado yendo bien." Hizo una pausa. "He estado trabajando bien fuera de la Segunda Liga," dijo lentamente.

"Oh." Kotetsu aún así quería saber cómo le estaba yendo, incluso si era doloroso.

"Pero voy a volver," dijo rápidamente. "Prefiero trabajar contigo. Quiero decir, no voy a volver prontamente, pero planeo hacerlo."

"¿Por qué no ya?"

Barnaby sólo le dio una mirada.

Kotetsu suspiró. "Sí, sí, lo sé. Yo sólo... bueno, te extraño."

"Oh. Yo también te extraño," admitió Barnaby y comenzó a relajarse antes de que súbitamente hiciera una mueca de dolor y se retorciera. "Ow."

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Kotetsu, alarmado.

"La picadura aún duele. No quiere sanarse."

"¿En serio?" Bien, ello lo hacía sentirse mal.

"Sí. No sé qué es lo que está mal con la herida, ya ha sido examinada muchas veces."

Kotetsu tuvo que aplacar su intensa preocupación, la urgencia de saltar sobre Barnaby y comportarse tan afectuosamente como fuera posible en algún estúpido intento de hacer que el dolor desapareciera. "¿Nadie sabe por qué está así?"

Barnaby se encogió de hombros. "No, pero aparte de una punzada de dolor cada tanto, no me molesta mucho." Miró a Kotetsu y debió notar la expresión en su cara. "Kotetsu, estoy bien. No es tu culpa en realidad."

"Sí lo es."

"No fuiste tú quien me clavó ese aguijón," dijo Barnaby, sonando molesto.

"Sí, bien, pero sigo siendo la razón por la que te hirieron, porque no pude prestar atención."

"Si pudiera corresponder a tus sentimientos, lo haría."

Kotetsu se sobresaltó, irguiéndose en su sitio. "¡Eh!"

"Ojalá pudiera, Kotetsu, de verdad desearía poder. No me gusta que te culpes de esa forma y te sientas mal. No deberías sentirte así."

"Yo..."

"Mira, como dije, no regresaré al trabajo aún. Pero tampoco voy a dejarte solo. Te digo qué..." Se inclinó hacia adelante. "Intentemos comer juntos a diario. Una comida, almuerzo o cena, o si puedes ser persuadido de no ignorar tu alarma por tanto tiempo, quizás incluso hasta un desayuno."

"¿Hablas de levantarse tan tempraaaanoooo?" Kotetsu hizo una mueca en broma, pero estaba feliz.

"¡De eso es lo que hablo! Puedes seguir dormido y todo, no te estoy pidiendo que estés alerta exactamente. Sólo es, ya sabes, en el caso de que no podamos encontrarnos para nada más luego en el día." Barnaby rió un poco, discretamente. Era raro que riera.

Kotetsu sintió la calidez correr por su cuerpo mientras lo oía, y también él rió. "Está bien, entonces. Así que tú serás un conejito impecable y de rabo esponjado, y yo seré un tigre bostezando."

"Suena bien, salvo por la parte donde soy un conejito."

"Deja de quejarte, ya sabes que nunca dejaré de decirlo," dijo Kotetsu con una sonrisa burlona mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Barnaby por sobre la mesa.

Barnaby sólo rió más.

Afortunadamente, Kotetsu no tuvo que lidiar con un desayuno y Barnaby. Lo habría tomado, con todo gusto, porque significaba que él sería la primera cosa que vería en la mañana. Si no podía despertarse inmediatamente a su lado, al menos podía verlo al comienzo del día.

Pero sin eso, podía irse a dormir y en consecuencia no podía quejarse demasiado. La mayoría del tiempo se encontraban para el almuerzo y eso era conveniente – y divertido. Algunas veces eran interrumpidos por una llamada y eso era todo, pero siempre tendrían el siguiente día.

Kotetsu sentía que estaban volviendo a la normalidad, y hasta quizás mejor que lo normal. Se preguntó si Barnaby se estaba volviendo más interesado, después de todo. Estaba aterrado de preguntar. Así que permanecía un poco más callado durante esos almuerzos de lo que había estado en los meses anteriores, y Barnaby nunca lo hizo notar.

Se encontraron finalmente durante otra cena, y poniéndose al corriente sobre el trabajo, un par de semanas luego de sus planes de llevar a cabo encuentros diarios. "Así que Lloyds me hizo anfitrión de otra cena, y mañana me aguarda otra sesión de fotos con el resto de los héroes."

"¿Oh, sí? Bien, eso suena estupendo," Kotetsu revolvió su agua con la pajilla, como si en realidad sirviera de algo. El único punto malo en realidad continuaban siendo sus actividades. Barnaby ya no hablaba sobre retornar a la Segunda Liga, y eso de alguna manera pesaba en las preguntas de Kotetsu.

"Supongo. Creo que quizás estoy aburrido, las sesiones de fotos ya no son tan excitantes como solían."

"¡Já! ¡Lo sabía! Solías actuar como si te gustaran y no te fastidiaban ni un poquito."

Barnaby puso los ojos en blanco. "No me FASTIDIABAN... entonces. Ahora las cosas son un poco diferentes."

Eso era cierto. Kotetsu sólo asintió y pinchó con el tenedor los trocitos de palomitas de pollo en su plato, los restos de un aperitivo que no le importaba terminar. "Es verdad. ¿Entonces qué más tienes luego de la sesión de fotos?"

Barnaby se encogió de hombros. "Necesito ver la agenda."

"¿Qué tan ocupada está tu agenda?" preguntó Kotetsu casualmente.

"Por un par de semanas, desde ya."

"Así que estarás en la Primera Liga al menos por otro par de semanas." Kotetsu suspiró y Barnaby permaneció en silencio, mientras sin duda comprendía hacia dónde estaba yendo Kotetsu con ello. "Supongo que debí haberme dado cuenta de que Lloyds te habría mantenido ocupado con todo ese trabajo tan pronto como fuera posible. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más le dejarás hacer eso?" Kotetsu lo miró y esperó por una respuesta.

"Hum, bueno..."

"¿Aún planeabas volver, verdad?" preguntó Kotetsu, su buen humor evaporándose rápidamente. No se había presentado en la cena con sus mejores ánimos y estaba comenzando a notarse.

"¡Claro que lo planeaba!"

"¿Lo planeabas, o lo planeas?"

Barnaby nuevamente guardó silencio, lo cual le dio a Kotetsu la respuesta que deseaba saber. Su mirada cayó sobre su comida. "Ya veo."

"No es lo que piensas, tampoco."

¿Cómo podría posiblemente no ser lo que él creía que era? "Claro," dijo Kotetsu con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Quiero mover algunas influencias de modo que tú también puedas volver."

Kotetsu no estaba seguro de por qué, pero aquello realmente lo enfureció. "¿Porque no puedo hacerlo por mí mismo? ¿Si lo solicito me rechazarán? Mis poderes ahora duran _sólo_ 45 segundos. Dentro de poco ni siquiera tendrán una razón para mantenerme en la Segunda Liga. No te molestes, Bunny."

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras la camarera se acercaba a la mesa para llevarse el plato de pollo, prometiéndoles que sus entradas les serían servidas en un momento. Barnaby observó a Kotetsu, quien estudiaba su agua otra vez. "No me dijiste que habían decaído otros pocos segundos," dijo finalmente, con suavidad.

"Nop."

"Sólo porque no trabajamos juntos, ni nos vemos tan seguido, no significa que no debieras decírmelo."

"¿Por qué? Ya no importa tanto, dado que no trabajamos juntos. No necesitas hacer las cosas ajustándote al tiempo que me queda."

"Mira, de todos modos debiste decírmelo, ¿está bien?"

"¿Ya no has tenido más pesadillas?" preguntó Kotetsu súbitamente, y supo que había dado en el clavo cuando Barnaby le dio una mirada furibunda y luego volteó hacia otro lado. "Tú también has estado ocultando cosas."

"¡No las he estado ocultando! ¡Nada más no te las he dicho!" aseguró Barnaby.

"¡Eso es ocultarlas! ¡Detestabas cuando yo hacía eso!"

"¿Cuando HACÍAS? Déjame hacerte la misma pregunta, viejo, ¿'hacías o haces'?"

Kotetsu sintió el calor reptar por su rostro mientras su enojo crecía. "¡Te dije que ya no importa!"

"¡A mí sí sigue importándome!"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kotetsu otra vez. "Dime por qué. No puedes ayudarme, y no necesito más lástima. Ya sientes lástima de mí por mi decadencia, y probablemente la tengas también por mis sentimientos hacia ti."

"_¡Eso no es verdad!" _gritó Barnaby, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se oyera un estrépito mientras alguien dejaba caer un plato y los ojos de todos estuvieran sobre ellos. "¡No siento lástima de ti por nada! ¡Quieres asumir que pienso tan poco de ti, de manera de poder tener algo _más_ para sentirte deprimido, bueno, detente! ¡Sólo detente! ¿Crees que al menos no extraño trabajar contigo? ¿No crees que me preocupo por ti, la única persona en la que aún confío? ¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa?" golpeó con su puño en la mesa, lo cual hizo sobresaltar a Kotetsu.

Casi esperaba que comenzara a brillar en azul e hiciera su 'handsome escape' a través del techo. En vez de eso Barnaby permaneció sentado, rojas sus mejillas y muy enojado. Kotetsu sabía que podía y debía nada más disculparse, e intentar que la situación no se saliera de escala.

En vez de eso, se puso en pie y abandonó el lugar.

* * *

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 6 de Marzo de 2014. Hora: 18:30. Fecha de término de traducción: 18 de Marzo. Hora: 22:30]

* * *

Caaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaambaaaaaaaaaaaaa, merecería que me torturen en el potro de Bayonetta por tardarme tanto! Un millón y tres cuartos de disculpas con sabor a chocolate y frutilla, espolvoreadas con muchas reverencias en forma de estrellitas de azúcar es lo que ofrezco por abandonarlas a todas así... Esta vez la PS2 no tuvo nada que ver, lo juro! Naaaaah, muchas cosas de la vida real que se entrometieron, aparte que ahora se me dio por echar a andar por el camino del subtitulaje de videos MMD y AMV de Tiger & Bunny y... Ah! Sí! Tengo un canal en Youtube en donde subo los videos que voy subtitulando al español. Ya tengo como 18 videíllos que pueden ver y descargar. La mayoría son MMD's, claro. Y también tengo, subtitulados al español, los Extras de los Side Bunny y Side Tiger! (para quienes no lo saben, existen dos animaciones inéditas que se incluyeron al final de dos especiales de Tiger & Bunny: El Lado Bunny, y el Lado Tiger. Básicamente esos especiales muestran a la serie dividida en dos partes, y cada parte está narrada por cada uno de los muchachos; primero Barnaby, después Kotetsu. Bueno, pues al final de cada chiste, aparece una mini historia que se ubica puntualmente luego de ciertos acontecimientos en la serie. En el caso de Barnaby, es una fiesta de agradecimiento para todos los héroes por haberlo ayudado a vencer a Jack; y en el caso de Kotetsu, le caen todos como Pancho por su casa a saludar un mes después que tanto él como Barnaby fueran a parar a la Segunda Liga.)

Si quieren verlos, pueden hacer tres cosas: O ponen "Tiger and Bunny" en el buscador del Youtube (y así salta alguno de mis videos), o ponen Gata Flora (ese es el nombre de mi canal) en el buscador otra vez, o hacen un diagrama mágico en forma de gato en el suelo, dejan scones con pasas de uva en un platito en el centro del mismo, dicen siete veces Miau en voz alta y ¡tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!: aparezco yo en persona y hago la búsqueda por ustedes en sus notebooks, ultrabooks, ordenadores/computadoras. Y de paso me como los scones con un té, si son tan amables. Y hablamos de la vida un rato, que para eso son los amigos.

Jeje! Bromas de mal gusto aparte, todo eso me tuvo un poco distraída de la traducción de fics, lo admito... Bueno, eso y el hecho de que tengo un poquito más de trabajo, lo que me lleva a llegar a casa en modo desastre humano absoluto del tipo que ya a las diez de la noche me estoy cayendo de la silla de tanto sueño... Y aparte ya saben... Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para hacer bien las cosas. (Esto último es una excusa asquerosamente barata, pero sirve para rellenar espacio, ejem...)

**La Claración del Huevo:**

_**Smoothie:**_ El bendito brebaje ese! Cuando leí el fic por primera vez, hace más de un año, pasé todo el chorizo del _"and some gross looking health smoothie"_ por alto. Yo entendía que algo estaba tomando, pero no tenía muchas ganas de averiguar qué era _eso._ Sonaba que era algo medio asquerosito, y cuando me tocó hacer la santa traducción, al acudir al internete la primera imagen que salió fue la de un enorme vaso con una especie de líquido verdoso dentro. Ajá, dije... Momento! No es esa cosa verde que toma René Ruso en la película "El Caso Thomas Crown"? Primero patiné hacia la explicación del "jugo de pasto", pero tampoco era eso... Así que hola, Wikipedia!:

"_Un smoothie (del inglés smooth: suave) es un batido de fruta. Es una bebida cremosa no alcohólica preparada a base de trozos y zumo de frutas, mezclados tradicionalmente con productos lácteos, hielo o helado. Suele tener una consistencia algo densa y espesa. El auténtico smoothie se elabora a base de una mezcla de frutas frescas o congeladas, trituradas o licuadas en el momento de consumirlas. Se le suele añadir leche, leche de soja o bien yogur natural para enriquecerlo con proteínas."_

El chisme lo podés comprar, y/o hacer caseramente en tu casita y parecerte a Barnaby (entre lo del smoothie de este fic, y lo que dijo en una entrevista para una revista de belleza, algo de que cuidaba su piel, y que comía tofu, y no se qué otras cosas ultra sanas más... Barnaby es gay... o Europeo?, jajajaja). Al parecer y por otras cosas que leí, también se hace de verduras...

**Palomitas de pollo:** O popcorn chicken, en el original. Acá en Argentina a veces en las carnicerías te venden pollos que parecen palomitas de lo chiquitos que son, pero yo nunca había oído hablar de palomitas de pollo... Tengo hambreeeeeeeeeeeee!

"_Las palomitas de pollo son trozos pequeños de pollo que ha sido empanizado o rebozado y frito. Los pequeños 'bocados de pollo' son fáciles de empacar en una caja de almuerzo y en una cena más elegante se preparan para comerlos con tenedor. El término 'palomita de pollo' es un apodo más moderno, utilizando los cubitos de pollo que se asemejan a las palomitas de maíz luego de fritarse."_ _**(Fuente: eHow en Español)**_

En realidad el pollo no me gusta mucho, salvo la pechuga. En la serie de Nickelodeon "Avatar, el último Maestro Aire", dicen "pollo-zarigüeya", y a mi novia la vuelvo loca para mal con eso, jajajaja!.

_**Handsome escape:**_ Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, no recuerdo si en la serie le habían puesto nombre a la acción que ejecuta Barnaby cuando se pone de los cables (muy nervioso, osea), pero ya había leído el término en otros lados del Fandom Taibani. Si Blue Rose tiene su "Cutie escape", por qué Barnaby no puede tener su "Escape elegante"? (le había puesto así al principio, pero después lo dejé como en el original... Queda mejor) (creo).

Muchísisimas gracias a Vocelis, neko y Yami-00 por sus palabras de aliento y por compartir sus vivencias personales! Un abrazo para ustedes de mi parte!

Y hablando de reviews, me uno a la propuesta de Lenayuri: "Campaña 2 minutos = 1 review" y a la "Campaña por Fanfiction de Calidad" de Ayann! Para más datos, entren a mi perfil en y van a ver los links.

Nos vemos en el capi tres!


End file.
